Another Killer From A Broken Home
by Star cafe co lechi
Summary: Danny, asesino en serie, se venga de la gente que le hicieron daño en su pasado. Dougie, detective de la policía inglesa, trata de descubrir a un asesino que anda suelto. Se encuentran, pero sólo uno sabe quién es el otro. No puede decir nada, sólo dejar que el amor surja. PONES
1. Chapter 1

**Wojolour, La señorita Mery ( PiecesOfMery-twitter,corred a seguirla como si fuera uno de los McGuys), y yo, doña Celia (ya casada y todo...okno) os presentamos a vosotros, mercedes y penes un fic Pones. ESTE FIC TIENE SANGRE, TIENE SLASH, TIENE**** VIOLENCIA, LO TIENE TODO PAPI *corre para que no la alcancen y la tiren un pedrolo a la cabeza***

**Este fic empezó a cocerse en mi cabeza, pero con la ayuda de Mery ha tomado forma. Esto se subirá así: un cap. ella, otro yo. Este, es cosa mía. espero que os guste porque es como mi bebé y está recién parío (? **

**Por cierto, el nombre está sacado de la canción de Natural Born Killer de A7X (Avenged Sevenfold, para quien no lo sepa), que le pega genial, además esa canción es muy asdfghjklñasdfghjklñ (no apta para oídos sensibles, yo aviso)**

**Va a haber un flashback, ("regreso al pasado..."la nueva película),que estará escrito en cursiva, ¿valerrr?**

**Espero que dejéis algún review, y no lo digo sólo por mí, sí no también de parte de la Mery.**

* * *

POV Danny

Cualquier persona que hubiese visto lo que acaba de ocurrir en esa habitación sabría que algo o alguien a influido en mí para que sea así, y del todo no andaría desencaminada.

Me quito los guantes que manchados de sangre debo hacer desaparecer para estar libre de pruebas, aunque no sería necesario porque debajo llevo otros guantes para al quitarme los primeros no dejar ninguna huella en los de por fuera, y aunque dice el refrán "gato con guantes no caza", esto no es verdad en mi caso, porque yo cazo lo que quiero y como quiero.

Entro en el hotel donde Gerard estaría esperándome, como me dijo poco después de terminar mi trabajo.

El hotel, de tres estrellas, para no llamar la atención, se encontraba a las afueras de la parte antigua de la ciudad. Tenía aspecto de que fuese del hogar de una familia burguesa del siglo XVIII, aunque el interior no parece tan señorial como el exterior.

Me acerco a la chica rubia sentada al otro lado de la mesa de recepción. Poniendo una mano sobre el mostrador, hago sonar el timbre para llamar su atención.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle caballero?- esboza una sonrisa falsa como la piel del sofá de la entrada. Probablemente sólo lo haga por política de empresa. Se quita las gafas y entabla contacto visual conmigo. Correspondo su sonrisa, una sonrisa como la suya.

-Tenía una reserva para pasar la noche a nombre de Jones, Danny Jones, y me gustaría saber, también, en qué habitación está alojado Gerard Way, tengo una reunión con él-me quito las gafas de sol y las cuelgo en el cuello de la camiseta. Meto las manos en los bolsillos de mis vaqueros desgastados.

-Su habitación es la doce, señor Jones, está en la tercera planta, y la de su compañero, la siete, en la segunda. ¿Quiere que le avise de que va a subir a verlo?-Pregunta mientras me da las llaves de mi habitación sin quitar ojo del ordenador.

-No, no es necesario, ya está enterado ¿Puedo subir ya?o...¿Es necesario rellenar algún documento? - agarro el asa de mi maleta. Niega. Le doy las gracias y monto en el ascensor para soltar mis efectos personales, y luego, reunirme con Gerard y hablar de nuestras cosas, dándome una ducha antes, claro está.

Mi habitación posee unas hermosas vistas al piso de enfrente, un edificio con una fachada enteramente de ladrillo que tapa el acueducto de la época medieval que está iluminado por la noche. No sé si está permitido construir un bloque de pisos en una zona antigua, y más si corta las vistas a un monumento antiguo.

Saco la ropa que me pondré después de ducharme.

El agua y el jabón ayudan a quitarme las gotas de sangre que se puedan haber quedado adheridas a mi piel. Gajes del oficio.

Llamo a la puerta dos veces, con las uñas, en vez de con los nudillos, repiqueteando en la madera.

-Adelante- se oye decir a una voz amortiguada por la pared. Abro la puerta, del color del castaño. Paso al interior de la sala, prácticamente llena de humo.

Aunque el sofá esté dándome la espalda, se distingue perfectamente la cabeza roja intensa de Gerard.

En la mesita de la entrada tenía su paquete de tabaco. Cojo un cigarro y me siento en el sillón que se encuentra en frente del sofá, de un color crema prácticamente igual que el otro.

-¿Y el mechero?- son las primeras palabras que dirijo a él. Golpea su cilindro ya encendido para hacer caer la ceniza sobrante. Vuelve a llevárselo a los labios y alarga brazo para quitarme el mío.

-No fumes, es malo para tu salud- lo guarda en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca.

-Emm...no eres tú el más indicado para hablar sobre no fumar, ¿no crees?- alzo mi ceja y curvo mis labios en señal de burla. Exhala el humo por la nariz, provocándome una pequeña tos.

-Es que no quiero que lo hagas. Me importa tu salud, Danny. Eres mi amigo desde hace tiempo, como un hermano pequeño para mí, y los hermanos mayores cuidan de los pequeños .-Saco unos papeles de una carpeta que llevo y los pongo encima de la mesa, y enciendo mi portátil.

-Sí, eres más mayor que yo, por sólo tres años, pero tengo veinticuatro, no cinco. Soy mayorcito para hacer lo que quiera. Además aquí el cerebro de todo soy yo.- Le entrego los papeles para que los lea y la foto de un joven que aparenta los veinticinco o veintiséis.

-Pero el macho y el que pone el dinero soy yo, ¿o no?- pongo los ojos en blanco y le enseño mi dedo corazón- Bueno, a ver a quien tenemos aquí. Michael Simpson, ese es de los tuyos.- Dice tras leer los folios- Danny, de vez en cuando podíamos cargarnos a alguien que nos dé algo de beneficio, en lugar de limitarnos solamente a la lista.

-La lista es lo primero.-Por un momento pensé que quería que dejamos a parte la lista, y es lo que me importa, yo no quiero matar a gente inocente. Esto es como la guerra si matas a alguien es por unas ideas y no tienes por qué cargar con muertes de inocentes.

-Ya, yo también lo pienso, sabes a qué me refería.- No me gusta la idea, la verdad. Para que mentirnos.- Michael Simpson, 25 años, cómo no,...trabaja en...¡ey! Ahí trabajaba otra chica más. Iba a la misma clase que tú este personaje, claro, por eso estaba en la lista. Jajaja, pobre de él.  
-Se lo merece- hago una mueca y pongo una expresión seria y frívola- Nadie le obligó a hacer lo que hizo. Es el karma.  
-Oye, ¿no va nadie a sospechar la gente que las personas que hacían daño a Danny Evans, estén muriendo uno por uno?  
-A ver, cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Danny Evans ya no existe, que todos piensan que murió y en cierta manera, es así. Bueno, existe Danny Jones que tiene su aspecto y el alma dañada por su culpa- un tono extraño inunda mi garganta. Gerard se remueve un poco en si asiento y me río.  
-Me das miedo cuando hablas de esas cosas.- Rio más fuerte. Siempre me lo dice lo mismo.- Si es que quien te vea por la calle no puede imaginarse que seas así, con tus ricitos y pecas, jajajaja. -Le pego. Sabe que odio que mencionen mis pecas.  
-Sí, bueno. Es que la gente no se pone a pensar si ese chico con el que se han cruzado es un sanguinario asesino.  
Pasamos sobre un cuarto de hora hablando sobre el plan de nuestro nuevo trabajo, pero lo abandonamos porque estamos cansados y lo dejamos para otro día.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y recojo todo para mañana volver a casa, tras unas agotadoras vacaciones, bueno, días libres. Toca regresar a la rutina, a trabajar en nuestro negocio. En la empresa que tenemos los dos de informática en Londres.

POV Dougie

-¡POYNTER!- Gritan fuertemente en mi oído despertándome por completo.

-¡Ahhhh!-pego un bote en la silla- Sólo, sólo relajaba los párpados-contesto sobresaltado-¿Eres subnormal?-Cuando me percato de quién a sido el culpable de quedarme sordo para un buen rato, me relajo un poco. Con lo bien que estaba durmiendo, soñando lejos, ajeno a todo lo que tengo que hacer en el mundo de verdad. Le miro con cara de muy pocos amigos. Se ríe.- Judd, ¿no sabes que no hay que molestar a las personas cuando están intentando hacer cosas importantes?

-Vayamos por partes. Uno, vaya escusa más mala, no convences a nadie, no sé como has llegado hasta aquí, cada día te superas más a ti mismo. Y dos, ¿qué cosa importante?¿Dormir?¿Te la estabas cascando en un sueño?-Ya estamos...Pongo los ojos en blanco. Siempre con lo mismo en la cabeza. Esto de que se haya echado novia, no le ha ayudado nada. Que a mí no me importa que lo piense, pero que se lo calle estando en el trabajo.- Bueno, a ti te perdono que descanses de vez en cuando un poquillo. Llevas mucho tiempo trabajando sin parar. ¿Cuánto has dormido hoy? Mejor no respondas. ¿En qué estás ahora?- Asoma sus ojos azules para ver la pantalla del portátil que uso ahora, los otros dos estás tapados por informes policiales que tengo que leer una, otra y otra vez. - ¿Sigues con ese caso?

-Sí, desgraciadamente. - Me echo hacia atrás, recostándome sobre el respaldo de mi silla giratoria.- Llevo algo más de un año detrás de el culpable, pero no soy capaz de descubrirle. Parecía fácil cuando me pusieron al cargo de esta investigación. Lo malo es que siguen habiendo más asesinatos, con las mismas características, por lo tanto, el asesino no para.

-Y yo que pensaba que los asesinos en serie sólo se daban en Estados Unidos. A ver, ¿tendrá que haber semejanzas que te den alguna pista?

-Sí, a parte de un hombre de unos cincuenta y algo años, los demás pertenecían todos a la misma escuela, al mismo curso, y la mayoría de ellos, a la misma clase.- Con el ratón pincho en una carpeta y se despliega una lista de los fallecidos, con información sobre su lugar de nacimiento, nombre y apellidos, trabajo, estudios...y una foto para reconocerlos.

-Pues ahí lo tienes. Esto parecerá una tontería, de esas típicas cosas de series policiacas americanas, pero lo mismo alguien quería vengarse por algo, Doug.- Me tiende un vaso de café con leche mientras él da un trago al suyo. Aunque tiene pinta de estar ardiendo, sorbo un poco de líquido.

-Gracias, lo necesitaba para espabilarme un poco. Y sí...sí que hay una persona que podría querer verlos muertos por venganza.

-¿ Y no has pensado que quizás sea él?- me da tres golpecitos en la cabeza como si llamase a mi cerebro a trabajar.

-No, no ha sido él, es más, es imposible.- Pone una cara de no entender.- Daniel Evans está muerto. Se suicidó en el primer año de carrera.- Daniel Evans...Danny. Más que mi mejor amigo, ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo? No supe nada de él desde que empezamos la Universidad, hasta que se mató.

-Pues no sé, Dougie. Te ayudaría pero sabes que tengo que encargarme del robo de joyería de Tous. Estamos a punto de descubrir a la banda que se llevó todas las joyas, excepto las que estaban guardadas con llave, tuvieron que huir sin ellas.- Recoge su vaso, todavía por la mitad y va saliendo de mi despacho.- Encuentra a ese desalmado, que para algo eres el mejor.- Levanto una ceja y muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

- Já, ojalá. Tú pilla a esos ladrones mientras yo intento huir de Morfeo.- El café, ya templado, me lo acerco a los labios y me lo termino de un golpe. Lanzo el vaso a la papelera. Cae fuera. Me levanto, muy a mi pesar y lo meto en aquel cilindro metálico.

_-Dougie, ¿Me das una patata?- Me dice Danny cuando mastico un trozo de otra . Asiento y se lleva una a la boca.- Gracias, por cierto, ¿qué les ha dado por poner para comer cosas comestibles?- como otra patata, me encojo de hombros._

_-Danny, tienes que comer, te estás quedando muy delgado.- Emily sale de su mundo para hacer una observación. BIENVENIDA. Pero la verdad es que tiene razón, y todo por culpa de esos imbéciles.- A mí no me gustan las patatas fritas y lo sabes, cómete las mías.- Empuja su bandeja hacia delante, dónde está él sentado._

_-No hace falta, Emily. Sólo quería una, para probarlas._

_-¡Que te las comas! Que si no, van a venir los imbéciles esos y te las van a quitar, no se las van a comer, pero te las quitarán aunque sólo sea por meterse contigo- No, si cuando la chica de los 5 colores se enfada...Menos mal que lo hace por su bien. Es una chica tozuda, pero quiere lo mejor para sus amigos, nosotros. Un trío singular._

_-Danny, tiene razón, cómetelas._

_-Vaaaale.- Finalmente accede. Por fin accede, después de unos cuantos meses._

_-Bueno, ya vienen esos gilipollas para acá.- Nos giramos loa dos en dirección a donde ella a indicado con la cabeza. Las piernas de Dan empiezan a temblar, como estoy sentado a su lado puedo notarlo._

_-Hombre, Danny, ¿hoy no nos guardas el almuerzo?- Jeremy se sienta a su izquierda, y se come una de sus patatas.- Creo que quedó bien claro que todo lo tuyo es nuestro, ¿no?_

_-Jeremy, déjale en paz. Son mías y yo se las he dado.- Emily da la vuelta a la mesa y se coloca al lado del gorila de Jeremy y se apoya en su hombro._

_-Cierra la boca. Nadie te a pedido tu opinión._

_-Mi opinión sale sola, y me importa una mierda que no me hayas pedido mi opinión. Y a mí nadie me manda callar._

_-¡Joder! Vaya hadita madrina que te has pillado, Evans. No se calla ni debajo del agua._

_-Que te largues, tío. Ve a joder a otro.- Salgo a ayudarlos._

_-Lo mismo quieres que te joda a ti._

_-Lo mismo quieres que te quede el culo como la bandera de Japón.- Se oyen risas de la gente de otras mesas que estaban pendientes de nuestra discusión. Jeremy se enfada y se va de la sala._

_-Doug, Emily, sois los mejores.-Sonríe enseñando esos dientes algo torcidos que tiene._

_Tras terminar de comer, y esperar que Emily acabase de leer el capítulo que "estaba súper emocionante" salimos al pasillo a dirigirnos a nuestras próximas clases. Danny y yo estábamos en el B, mientras que Emily estaba en el A, así que nos separamos._

_Cuando vamos a entrar a clase, nos impide entrar John, el íntimo amigo de Jeremy. Las dos asquerosas jotas. Nos empuja hacia atrás, impidiéndonos entrar._

_-Jeremy, ya han venido las dos ratitas.- ¿Ratitas? ¡Será imbécil! El otro sale del aula en menos que canta un gallo._

_-Hombre, ya han llegado nuestros amiguitos._

_-Joder, Jeremy, qué pronto has salido, ni que fuésemos dos donuts.- Como sé lo que probablemente ocurra, me meto con él aprovechando que odia que se metan con su peso._

_-No sé por qué os interesáis en proteger a este mierda, Poynter. Y como me vuelvas a insultar te pego una hostia, no te vuelvo a avisar.- Uy, cuanta paciencia tiene._

_-Pues porque es mi amigo.- Danny, a mi lado, me mira y me susurra que me vaya, pero no pienso hacerlo. Le agarra y se lo llevan al baño, tan rápido que ni me da tiempo a reaccionar. Corro hacia allá._

_-Danny, vas a tener tu merecido._

_-Pero, ¿por qué? Yo no he hecho nada.-John impacta su puño es su tripa haciéndole caer de rodillas._

_-QUE LE DEJÉIS COÑO.- Me miran sorprendidos cuando me pongo entre ellos y mi magullado amigo._

_-Pero tú no te vas o qué. Apártate.- Jeremy me empuja hacia un lado y me choco contra la pared. John agarra las manos de Dan en su espalda para que no se pueda mover y Jeremy prepara su puño. Me levanto corriendo y le empujo, haciendo que se caiga al suelo._

_-QUE OS VAYÁIS JODER. QUE NO OS VOLVÁIS A METER CON ÉL.- Pego una patada en las espinillas a John y se lleva las manos a las piernas, soltando así a Danny. Le agarro y salimos a correr cogiendo las mochilas a toda velocidad._

_-Corre todo lo que puedas. Nos saltamos las dos últimas clases- Me mira raro, y sí no le culpo, después de todo lo que acababa de pasar._

_Salimos del instituto y vamos hasta el parque donde solíamos quedar de pequeños._

_-Dougie, te van a pegar. No tenías que haberme defendido. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?_

_-Porque me he dado cuenta de que no puede defenderte sólo Emily. Yo llevo toda la vida siendo tu amigo y nunca había salido a tu defensa por miedo de que me pegasen a mí también. No puedo ser tan cobarde.-No puedo dejar que peguen a la persona de la que llevo enamorada casi dos años y conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Por eso. Evidentemente no voy a explicárselo se esa manera porque no volvería a hablarme nunca._

* * *

**_¿OS HA GUSTADO? Si es así, podéis seguir leyendo cuando subamos más, si queréis que os avisemos porque no tenéis fanfiction y no podéis ver si lo actualizamos, repito que nuestros twitters son PiecesOfMery y CeliaPudd podéis preguntarnos cualquier cosa a cada una (no valen preguntas tipo ask "rs b_****_irjen?", porque os pego ehhh, y yo soy una malota). También podéis dejar un review que no cuesta nada, sólo os quita un minutico, y si os reís, lo recuperáis, REÍROS, HE DICHO QUE OS RIÁIS._**

**_Me despido diciendo que según la acogida que tengamos, subiremos más pronto *indirecta muy directa* Nah, no hemos pensado cada cuanto subir. _**

**_Hala, Paz, Amor y Pones cause Love Is On The Radio._**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOOLAAAA. Aquí llegamos PiecesOfMery y yo con el 2º capítulo. Es algo más corto, pero da lo mismo, porque ocurre algo con lo que empieza todo, CON LO QUE EMPIEZA LA TRAMA DEL FIIIIC. Oh yeah, babes. **

**Hay una descripción con sangre y esas cosas, no nos hemos pasado, pero avisamos, VA A HABER COSAS PEORES. Va a haber muchísima más sangre y violencia, y todo muuy explícito. **

**También nos preguntaron si íbamos a hacer POnes explícito, o sea...PORRNES. Well, vosotros decidís si queréis Pornes, ahí os lo dejamos, elección del pueblo, woajajajj. OKYA. HAla a leer furcias/os**

* * *

POV Danny

Miré la hora. "Mierda", pensé. Llegaría tarde. Esperaba que Gerard lo comprendiera. La semana anterior no había acudido al trabajo en la empresa que dirigíamos porque estaba de viaje. En resumen, había llegado bastante más tarde de lo esperado a casa y esa mañana se me habían pegado las sábanas.

Con prisas, cogí una camisa (sucia, ya que no había tenido tiempo de poner la lavadora) y unos pantalones. Me lo puse todo, fui al baño donde me lavé la cara y me miré durante unos segundos. Estaba cansado y tenía ojeras. El agua fría me despejó un poco. Mi móvil sonó desde la habitación. Sabía que era Gerard. "Ya voy, joder", pensé pero no contesté.

No me daba tiempo a tomar un café, así que cogí la cartera, el móvil y las llaves y salí corriendo. Era hora punta. ¿Y cuándo no es hora punta en Londres? Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente como yo, aparentemente. Adelanté a un grupo de señoras que ocupaban media calle. Bufé. En cuanto vi un puesto de café, me detuve y pedí uno. Me lo bebí de un par de sorbos y seguí con mi camino.

Con el apuro, tropecé con alguien. Estaba a punto de maldecirlo cuando le miré la cara. Lo conocía. Y tanto que lo conocía. Era Dougie Poynter, mi mejor amigo del instituto. Me quedé mirándolo, sintiendo como una oleada de recuerdos me invadían. Rápidamente, agaché la cabeza, evitando así que me reconociera por el color de mis ojos. Dougie solía decir que eran muy bonitos. Me levanté y farfullé una disculpa.

Seguí caminando, turbado.

-¡Eh, espera!-gritó una voz detrás de mí.

Sentí que me agarraban del hombro y me giré. Era Dougie.

-Se te ha caído esto-sonrió.

Mantuve la cabeza agachada y recogí mis llaves. Nuestras manos se rozaron durante un segundo. Me pareció notar que él se estremecía, pero no le presté importancia.

-Gracias-me giré y seguí andando, seguro de que no me había reconocido.

Unos pasos más adelante, giré la cabeza para mirar atrás. Vi que seguía parado en medio de toda esa gente. Me permití una sonrisilla de triunfo.

Llegué a la oficina. Gerard estaba allí, esperándome. Me dirigió una mirada significativa y me limité a encogerme de hombros.

-¿Otra vez se te han pegado las sábanas?-rió.

No le hice caso. Miré mi agenda. Tenía marcado la llegada de unas personas para entrevistar. Miré mi reloj. Faltaban quince minutos. Suspiré.

-Estaré en mi despacho-le dije a Gerard-Los entrevistaremos en el tuyo.

-Cómo no, ya veo quién se ha olvidado… Frank y Con están algo agobiados con tanto trabajo, no podíamos posponerlo más.

Sacudí la cabeza para colocarme el pelo y pasé por delante de Giovanna, la secretaria.

-¡Buenos días!-me saludó.

-Buenos días-respondí.

Giovanna siempre era así de amable con todo el mundo y nosotros necesitábamos un poco de amabilidad en nuestra empresa.

-Avísame cuando lleguen los chicos, por favor.

Ella asintió.

Abrí la puerta de mi despacho y no me sorprendió lo que encontré. La mesa estaba llena de papeles esparcidos al azar y vasos de plástico que en un pasado habían contenido café. Suspiré. Tenía que ordenar todo eso.

Cogí todos los vasos que pude y los tiré en la papelera, también repleta. Miré la planta que había encima de un armario, seca. No recordaba la última vez que la había regado.

Abrí la ventana para que todo se ventilara justo antes de que mi teléfono fijo sonara. Era Giovanna. Los candidatos habían llegado.

Gerard y yo estuvimos alrededor de una hora hablando con la gente.

Finalmente, contratamos a un chico y a una chica.

El chico se llamaba Tom y la chica, Hayley.

Dougie POV

Ese chico, con el que me acabo de cruzar me suena tanto,era...no, no puede ser él. Él está muerto, desgraciadamente, y me duele tanto...Pero ese chico, era clavadito, no puedo asegurar que sea Danny. Si al menos hubiese visto tus ojos, esos ojos azules, como el mar más claro, como su corazón. Todavía no entiendo como se podían meter con él si era un amor de chico.

Salgo del metro, en una calle a pocas manzanas de la plaza. He quedado con Emily. Sí, Emily, la chica del pelo de 5 colores. Me debería estar esperando en la cafetería de la acera de enfrente. Esquivo como puedo al pelotón de gente que se concentra a estas horas de la mañana. Puñetera hora punta.

Entro en la cafetería, repleta de gente, miro de un lado a otro, pero no le encuentro.¡Dónde se habrá metido esta chica! Veo una mano alzarse en una mesa apartada en una esquina del fondo.

-¡Emily!- Le doy un tremendo abrazo. Y ella casi me espachurra. Humm, se ha vuelto más dulce que de costumbre. Hace dos años que no la veía. Ya no tiene el pelo de colores, ahora está castaño claro, el color de su cabellera cuando estábamos en la escuela.- Dios, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

-Dougieeee, te he echado un montón de menos- Ella que había estudiado en Francia, no podía ver apenas a su familia, como para buscarme a mí.- Ay, enano. ¿Qué tal?- Bueno, enano. Pero es que ella es un bigardo de 1'80 y yo soy bajito..Me hace bullying.

-Bien, muy bien. ¿Y tú?¿Hace buen tiempo ahí arriba? Hará rasca,¿no?- Me da una guantazo en el hombro. Finjo que me ha dolido y se ríe.

-Tú y tu humor sin sentido. No sé como a Dan le hacía tanta gracia, de verdad- Pues es obvio, él se reía de todo.- Oye, estás muy guapo, pero...Una pregunta,¿vas de poli bueno, o malo?

-Puajajaja, de malo, y si no te callas te meteré en prisión por agresión a un miembro de la policía-Me señalo a mí y suelta una carcajada- Oye, ¿es verdad que te quedas aquí a trabajar?

-Sí, de editora jefe en una nueva editorial. Estoy a dos manzanas de aquí. Podremos vernos más a menudo.

-Qué bien, yo trabajo a unos tres kilómetros más o menos. Muy cerquita. Te obligaré a quedar conmigo al menos una vez a la semana. Vas a tener que aguantarme de nuevo.

Seguimos hablando largo y tendido sobre cómo nos había ido estos tres últimos años mientras nos tomábamos un refresco. Ayer tuve demasiados cafés. No más café en lo que queda de vida.

Pasado una hora nos despedimos.

-Bueno, Emily, me llamas cuando puedas- Me da un abrazo de despedida. Anda en dirección contraria a la mía cuando la llamo- ESPERA, Emily, espera.-Corro hacia ella y se da la vuelta rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Se me había olvidado. Hay alguien que está vengando a Danny- Pone cara de no entender- Sí, están matando a las personas que le hicieron daño en el pasado. Mira.- Saco una foto de la carpeta que tenía que llevar ahora al trabajo. Se la muestro.

-Pe, pe, pe, pero...No me jodas. Esa es...No, no es.- Se lleva la mano a la boca- Sí, sí es. Es Stephanie, la zorra de la clase de enfrente, la que salía con Jeremy. Oh, Dios, creo que voy a vomitar.-Entra corriendo a la cafetería. Los empleados van a tener un bonito regalo.

En la foto se veía a una chica tumbada en el suelo, con las manos sobre su pecho. Su cabeza estaba daleada, de modo que se podía observar un corte en la yugular. Probablemente para que se muriese desangrada. Muerte lenta y dolorosa. Tiene muchos cortes por los brazos, arañazos en la cara y manchas moradas en las piernas. Aunque en la foto no se vea, yo estuve a ver el cadáver, y la habían cortado la lengua, y sacado los dientes uno a uno. No un momento para inmortalizar, la verdad. A tres metros del cadáver había un cuchillo y unos alicates de punta de cocodrilo, sin ni una sola huella dactilar, desgraciadamente.

-Oye Emily, quiero que tengas muchísimo cuidado.-Le digo cuando vuelve.-Si es por venganza no te pasará nada, ni a ti ni a mí, pero nunca sabes. Por favor, júrame que vas a tener mucho cuidado. Si alguna vez ves o sientes algo raro, llámame, por favor. Ten muchísimo cuidado

* * *

**OS HA GUSTADO PRINCESOS?**

**Eso espero, os exijo un review. Y sí no, A PASTAAAR. que nooooo.**

**Hasta la próxima. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov Dougie: **Tras despedirme de Emily por segunda vez, vuelvo tras mis pasos a coger de nuevo el metro.  
Bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no caer porque voy contracorriente. ¿Cómo puede vivir tanta gente en una sola ciudad?  
Entro en mi transporte. Me siento, milagrosamente por la hora que es, al lado de una chica de unos 19 años. Durante la media hora que dura mi trayecto, no para de morderse las uñas y limárselas luego. Me ponía de los nervios.  
Salgo en mi parada que da a menos de cien metros de la comisaría.  
-Buenas Beth- Le digo a la chica que trabaja en recepción. Apenas sé nada de ella. Nada interesante, excepto que desde que entró a trabajar aquí, hace cinco meses, está loquita por Harry. Debería decírselo. Desde que Izzy le dejó anda muy decaído, respecto a los amores. No encuentra a nadie que se interese en él, raro. Raro porque Harry es muy buena persona, además de muy guapo. Que no es que a mí me guste ni nada, mi corazón está ocupado y él no es gay.  
-Buenos días Dougie. Hace un rato te llamó un tal Matt que quería hablar contigo. - Umm, Matt siempre me llama al móvil, nunca al trabajo.  
Entro en mi despacho, tan ordenado como siempre. Nótese la ironía. Tiro mi chaqueta en la silla que hay al lado de le puerta, contra uno de los dos archivadores de la sala. Saco mi móvil de mi bolsillo del pantalón. Dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje. Leo el último. "Hace dos días que no te veo, cariño. Podíamos quedar esta tarde. Debes estar muy ocupado para no coger mis llamadas. Llamaré al teléfono de la comisaría. XOXO" Ni siquiera me había acordado de él esta última mañana. ¿Es malo? Bueno, considerando que llevamos cuatro meses de pareja, y más o menos medio año el uno detrás del otro...Creo que el trabajo me ha tenido demasiado ocupado. No es que me olvide de él, que yo le quiero mucho. Tuve tanta suerte y que decidiese seguirme después de la pequeña charla en la pastelería.  
Marco su número. Espero un poco, con una canción de Lady Gaga que tiene como tono para el que llama. No hay persona más gay que él en todo este mundo.  
-¡Dougie!¿Dónde te habías metido?- Pregunta algo preocupado. No quiero saber la película que se habrá montado en su cabeza.  
-Matt, sólo había ido a tomar un café con Emily.- Oigo un suspiro al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
-Uf. Pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿Leíste mi mensaje?¿Quedamos?  
-Sí, podemos ir a Hyde Park. Hace bastante tiempo que no vamos.  
-Ay, sí. Las hojas de están cayendo y ahora está precioso. Me llevaré el bloc.- ¿Había comentado que Matt es artista? Se está intentando hacer un hueco en el mercado, y su escasa experiencia no le pone impedimentos porque tiene muchísimo talento. Muchas veces me toma como modelo. Me da que esta tarde me tocará, pero me da igual, me encanta cuando saca sus colores, ahora le había dado por los pasteles, y trazaba líneas, curvas y rectas, sobre un folio o lienzo, convirtiendo algo blanco y solitario, en un trozo de realidad inmóvil que expresaba millones de cosas.  
-Venga, vale, ¿por donde vas a estar tú?  
-Pues como me has recordado lo de Hyde Park, voy a coger un par de cosas y me voy a pintar allí. Estaré donde siempre. Hasta luego. Te echo de menos. -Si es que este hombre es todo un amor. Cuando termine con unas cosillas, voy a buscarle.  
Cuelgo antes que él y me pongo manos a la obra a leer el nuevo informe forense de la última muerte. Seguimos sin encontrar ni una sola huella dactilar, pelo, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera darnos algún dato sobre la genética del autor de los crímenes. Es que nada, y me rompo la cabeza porque no lo entiendo, está todo demasiado pensado, porque ni testigos ni nada. Las personas atacadas murieron en sitios que sería muy difícil que hubiese habido testigo alguno. Además de haber estudiado la vida y rutinas de sus víctimas, también lo había hecho de todas las persona que tenían relación con ellas, porque sí no, es imposible tener aquella telaraña tan bien tejida. Piensan en todo, en cada uno de los factores del crimen, lo único que sabemos a ciencia cierta son las personas que pueden ser atacadas, debido al lo que todas las muertes tienen en común. Pero cada muerte tiene una peculiaridad. No es que digamos que en todos los asesinatos se ha usado el mismo arma y han muerto por un disparo o puñalada, no. Formas de matar totalmente diferentes de una vez a otra, todas ellas hechas por una persona bastante sanguinaria, nada más hay que ver los resultados. La última vez, la víctima había ingerido un paralizante muscular, estaba prácticamente sedada. Cómo hizo para introducir la droga en el refresco que había tomado la chica rato antes, ni idea. Luego, cuando estaba en su casa, creemos que entró detrás de ella y se escondió hasta que la sustancia hizo efecto. No pudo defenderse y el asesino aprovechó para torturarla y quitarle la vida de una manera horrible. Mi hipótesis, según el estado del cadáver, es que él o ella, hizo cortes en lugares claves para que se desangrase, como en un suicidio, después, siendo como es la mente de esa vil persona, estuvo observándolo y cuando sólo le quedaba el último aliento a su pequeña víctima, llamo a urgencias sin decir nada. Después de unos 20 minutos llegó una ambulancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Evidentemente hemos avisado a los que están en peligro de muerte por tener el mismo patrón que los ya fallecidos, es más, están vigilados.

Ya llevo mas de horas, días y varios meses con mi mente en ello, hemos investigado a posibles sospechosos, pero nada. Por supuesto yo fui uno de esos sospechosos al haber sido el mejor amigo de Daniel Evans. Fui el principal ojo de toda sospecha, pero al final decidieron que yo no era por falta de pruebas.

Suelto los papeles que me van a absorber y cojo mi chaqueta, es la hora de comer. Hoy no voy a hacer extras, tengo permiso para irme. Estará Matt ya en el parque porque conociéndole...Y tengo permiso a ser persona y descansar medio día.

-Harry.-Entro en su despacho para avisarle de la hora que es.- Oye, ¿te vienes a comer algo por ahí?- Le digo tras dar unos pequeños golpecitos en su escritorio para sacarle de su mundo. Levanta la cabeza despegando la vista de algún papel.

-Mmm,¿por qué no?- Mete el bolígrafo que sostenía en la mano derecha en un bote donde hay más y se levanta de la silla.- Dios, qué rápido se me ha pasado la mañana.

Salimos del edificio en busca de algún sitio donde calmar nuestro apetito. Mis tripas no paran de rugir.

Saco un cigarrillo del paquete que suelo llevaren la chaqueta. Lo enciendo y me lo llevo a los labios para que la nicotina entre en mi cuerpo. En poco rato que llevamos de búsqueda ya me he fumado dos..

-Podíamos parar en este, Doug.- Dice Harry.- La verdad es que sólo lo digo porque el pelo de aquel chaval me ha dejado un poco...Me ha sorprendido- Se ría y me señala con la mirada a un hombre con el cabello rojo, pero no pelirrojo, no. Rojo fuego, parecía que fuese a echar a arder. Está sentado en una mesa del fondo, con otro chico al que no puedo ver la cara porque nos da la espalda- ¿Nos sentamos a su lado?

-Vale. Te has quedado como en shock, majo. Ese color te hipnotiza.- Río y me siento en la silla que está paralela a la del muchacho "fogoso", de modo que puedo ver el rostro del otro chico. ¿Alguien me está haciendo una cámara oculta? Vamos...ya podéis salir. Venga ya...es, es...el clon de Danny. Dios, tiene sus mismos ojos. Me quedo un rato prisionero en sus ojos marinos. Tengo que hablar con él, puede que la muerte de Danny fuese una farsa y realmente no había muerto, siguiese vivo. Ay...no le recordaba tan guapo, si es que realmente es él. Sacudo mi cabeza cuando el camarero corta mi visión. No puedo pensar en estas cosas, yo estoy con Matt, yo le quiero, y el me quiere.

-Oye, Dougie.- Me llama Harry después de comer algo de pan.

-Dime.

-Qué te ha hecho el acompañante de nuestro amigo.- Levanta las cejas y pone una mirada pícara.

-No, nada.- Contesto sin quitar mis ojos del pecoso. Me devuelve la mirada y sonríe. Nos sonrojamos los dos y volteamos la cabeza.

-No ligues que estás con Matt, ¿eh?- Se ríe el muy capullo. Mira su reloj de muñeca. Debe de ser bastante tarde por que se levanta muy deprisa.- Madre mía que tarde es. Me voy pitando. Paga lo mío y mañana te lo pago,¿vale?- Se despide con la mano y le veo desaparecer **tras** la puerta.

**Pov Danny: **¿Dougie?¿Otra vez?. Espero que no me reconozca, no quiero que se involucre en todo lo que me rodea. LA verdad es que no me dí cuenta de que lo amaba hasta que nos separamos al final del instituto y cada uno se fue para su lado. Hice nuevas amistades, pero no era igual que antes, no sentía lo mismo. Descubrí, entonces, a distinguir el amor de la amistad. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado del rubito y ya no podía hacer nada para recuperarle.

Me dedico a observarle mientras Gerard me cuenta no se qué del chico que contratamos el otro día. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿John? No, ah, era Tom. No m estoy enterando de nada sólo tengo ojos para él.

¿Ha crecido un poco? Desde luego lo que sí ha sido su pelo. Tiene un flequillo que reposa por encima de sus preciosos ojos grises. Sus bonitos ojos en forma de luna que se achinaban cuando se reía. No sé cómo no me puede dar cuenta antes. Además de todo lo que me ayudó, no hay persona mejor en este mundo.

Gerard se levanta para llamar a Hayley que tenía que hacer no se qué y se marcha a fuera. Veo que el rubio se levanta y se sienta a mi lado.

-Oye, perdona que me siente así perco me recuerdas mucho a un amigo mío.- Menos mal que se ha levantado él, pue sí no..

-No sé, pues a ti yo es la primera vez que te veo. Bueno, esta mañana creo que nos cruzamos en el metro. Me llamo Danny y tú. - Se sorprende, pero me da la mano. Me sabe tan mal tener que mentirle. Sólo espero, no tener que volver a encontrarnos. No sé cómo se pondría Gerard si se enterase de que estoy manteniendo contacto con él, porque sí, sé que estudió criminología y que podría descubirnos, pero...creo que podría hacer una excepción.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. Si se ha colado alguna falta lo siento, como con el otro que puese daleado,** pero** es que en Extremadura, en mis tierras, se dice así, el acento y la forma de hablar medio castellana, medio andaluza me lleva al lado oscuro. Bueno, dejad muchos reviews y...PAZ AMOR Y PONES. Por cierto, sí, es un poco más corto, pero es que se me acababa el tiempo de ordenador y tuve que acortarlo si quería subirlo hoy. Este cap lo he escrito yo CeliaPudd, pero el siguiente le tocará a PiecesOfMery. Si queréis que subamos más rápido tendréia que dejarnos comentarios aquí abajo o decirnos algo por twitter, porque sí no, nos tomamos nuestro tiempito. Hala, ahora ya sí que os dejo. Bai bai.**


	4. Chapter 4

**YA VENIMOS CON EL TERCER CAPÍTULO UEEEEEEE (en realidad es el cuarto si contamos la introducción, buuut) Yo creo que al final el día de subida de cap se ha quedado para los miércoles más o menos. Tengo que decir una cosa que me ha emocionado al entrar a fanfiction hoy para subir. SE PUEDE CAMBIAR EL IDIOMA!(siento deciros otras cosas, pero es que yo no soy guay como otras que suben y montan como un pequeño discurso) Oye, oye, oye, ¿alguien va a ir a ver a McBusted? A mi no me dejan, problemas de tener 15 años.**

**Bueno os dejo ya que lo leáis y esas cosis. Es muy salaín este cap, sólo lo digo.**

* * *

**POV Danny**

Me acuerdo de la última vez que le vi fue el día de fin de curso del último año de instituto, y ahora le tengo delante de mí.

A la mierda todo. Si me puede descubrir, que lo haga, e iré a la cárcel, que pase lo que Dios quiera. Mucho tiempo me arrepentí de no haberle dicho nada y le perdí la pista. Ahora lo tengo aquí y lo más seguro es que como no haga nada, no le volveré a ver, aunque viva en Londres. Tengo que meterme en su corazón.

-Yo me llamo Dougie. Encantado, Danny. - Suelta mi mano.- ¿Seguro que no eres Daniel Evans?- pregunta. No termina de creérselo.- Danny, si eres tú, no tiene gracia lo que me hiciste pensar, ni a mí, ni a nadie. Emily también lo pasó mal.- Estoy seguro de que se refiere a mi supuesto suicidio. Tampoco fue fácil para mí hacerse el muerto. Respecto a mi familia, no pasaba nada porque mi padre nos abandonó por otra mujer, mi madre hundida en la depresión pasaba de mí y mi hermana Vicky se fue a Estados Unidos para no tener que saber nada de una familia rota. Me importa muy poco que mi familia piense que estoy muerto, seguro que ni siquiera derramaron una lágrima por mi muerte.

-Que no, que no.- Saco mi cartera del bolsillo.- Mira, ves, Daniel Jones.- Le enseño mi carnet.¿Cómo conseguí uno falso? Larga historia, y no muy bonita la verdad.-Yo no sé quién era ese chaval, lo siento.

-No, no pasa nada. Tu no tienes nada que ver con él. La culpa la tengo yo por molestarte con mis paranoias.- Se levanta tristemente. Paga la cuenta y sale por la puerta del establecimiento. No se me puede escapar tan fácilmente. Saco unos cuantos billetes de mayor valor que lo que habíamos comido. Salgo del restaurante para pillarlo. Justo veo que cruza la esquina y corro hacia él.

-Espera.-Digo al ponerle una mano en el hombro. Se gira y me sonría mostrando sus pequeños dientes.- Espera, te llamabas Dougie, ¿no?- Asiente sin dejar de sonreír. Echaba de menso esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hizo que me levantase muchos días cuando pensaba que todo era una mierda-¿Quieres que demos un paseo?

-Vale.-Se ruboriza un poco.- Yo iba a Hyde Park, puedes acompañarme si quieres.

Nos pudimos en dirección hacia el parque, sin dejar de hablar sobre nosotros. A qué nos dedicábamos. No sabéis lo feliz que estaba siendo. Estar al lado de la persona a la que quieres y verle contento, saber que en su vida le va todo bien y nada le hace estar mal, o al menos eso aparenta, es un sentimiento infinito, porque lo quiero más que a mí vida, la muerte me da lo mismo, no me da miedo, me da miedo para la gente a la que quiero. Quiero hacer una prueba.

-Oye Dougie, ¿quién era Danny Evans? Por lo que dijiste parecía ser una persona muy importante para ti.-Le miro directamente a los ojos y veo que una pizca de frío y soledad nubla sus iris. Se sienta en un banco de la calle. Le imito.- No hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.- Cuando le decía eso siempre acababa contándolo. Parece haberse puesto realmente triste.

-Pues Danny Evans...- Hace una pausa en la que respira hondamente.-era mi mejor amigo, bueno, más que eso, mucho más. Yo le quería muchísimo. Estuvimos juntos desde preescolar y nos separamos al empezar la universidad. Pero...- Sube sus piernas y se abraza a ellas. Veo una pequeña gotita deslizarse por su rostro.- Perdón, no suelo sacar nada de esto fuera de mí. Es que...Dany se, se suicidó.- Otra gota corre al encuentro de la anterior y se muerde el labio.

-Ey, no llores.- Le digo para consolarle. Joder, está así por mi culpa, por mi única y asquerosa culpa. Me mira y rompe a llorar. Me acerco un poco más y le abrazo.- Venga no llores. LA vida sigue ¿no? Y a ti parece que la vida te va muy bien.

-Sí, seguro, estupendamente. Es que lo peor de todo, es que yo estaba...-¿Va a decir eso que creo?- Bueno, da igual, si total, ya está muerto. Y es que cuando te vi a ti en el restaurante, eras clavadito a él. Y pensé que podía haber una remota casualidad en la que todo había sido una mentira., Danny no había muerto, y lo había inventado todo.- Ha dado en el clavo. Ojalá no me hubiese metido en estas mierdas.

Él me mira fijamente. Lo siento, sólo puedo pensar en eso: lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Por lo que parece, le importaba más de lo que realmente imaginaba. Y sólo se me ocurrió fingir suicidarme. Le acarició el pelo en un vano intento por interrumpir los sollozos que no dejan de sacudirlo.

-Shhhh. Estoy aquí-susurro. Creo que lo adivina por el tono de mi voz. Levanta la cabeza y me mira.

-Danny. - Oh, Dios, me ha pillado, tan difícil es fingir. Necesito clases de interpretación. Asiento con la cabeza.

-¿Eres tú?-llora con más fuerza. No respondo y desvío el rostro, no quiero que me vea llorar. Me recompongo en seguida. Veo que se levanta. Por un instante, tengo miedo de que se marche, de no volver a saber nada más de él ahora que pensaba que lo había recuperado. Duda y se vuelve a sentar. Nos quedamos varios minutos en silencio. Los dos tenemos muchas cosas que asimilar.

-Me alegro de que no te hayas ido-le dije.

-Nunca te volvería a dejar-suspiró-Sólo explícame por qué. No respondo, por lo que insiste. -¿Por qué, Danny? Joder. Nos dejaste destrozados, ¿acaso no lo pensaste? Pensé que mi mejor amigo había muerto. ¿Te crees que podría seguir como si nada? Yo te quería. Me rompiste en pedazos y he tenido que seguir viviendo sin una parte de mí. Sabía que estabas cansado, pero me tenías a tu lado. Nunca te fallé. ¿O sí?-me mira a los ojos. No soporto sostenerle la mirada.

-Dougie, yo… Claro que no lo hiciste. Pero, estos años, has estado mucho mejor sin mí, te lo aseguro. Entonces, me da una bofetada.

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? ¿ERES GILIPOLLAS? DANNY, TE HE QUERIDO MÁS QUE A NADA, HABRÍA HECHO CUALQUIER COSA POR TI. ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue no poder mirarte a los ojos cuando me sentía sin fuerzas?- Me siento una persona asquerosa en esos momentos.

-No sé qué decir…

**POV Dougie**

-Puedes fingir que lo lamentes y que también me has echado de menos.- No me puedo creer que la persona que amaba esté delante de mí. Todo se está derrumbando a mi alrededor y no sé qué saldrá de ahí.Lo miro. Ahora que he confirmado que es él, no puedo apartar la mirada.

-Claro que te he echado de menos, no seas crío.- Me pica, sabiendo que eso siempre me hacía reír. En cambio, no sonrío. -Dougie, perdóname. No quería herirte. Pensaba que era lo mejor… para los dos. - No sé qué sentir y mi cabeza es un lío de datos. Voy a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Danny, tengo que pensar sobre todo esto. ¿Podemos quedar otro día? Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a desaparecer.- Asiente con la cabeza.

-Venga, te acompaño hasta donde tengas que ir.

-No, no. Quiero estar solo-aseguro. Al darme cuenta de lo brusco que he sido, me corrijo.- Danny, quiero perdonarte, pero ahora mismo es todo muy brusco y me siento confuso y dolido y…-me interrumpe y me da un abrazo.

-Te quiero-me dice.

* * *

**QUÉ, QUÉ QUÉ QUÉ, ¿OS HA GUSTADO? Por fis, dejalme reviewss, please. Que vemos como suben las views, pero o los comentarios. **

**HACEROS DE AMAAAAAAR (¿eso existe?) Bueno, ya sabéis que están escritos por PiecesOfMery y yo, CeliaPudd. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, percebes**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEMOS LLEGADO DE NUEVOOOOOOOOO.**

**NO HAY MUCHO QUE CONTAR, SÓLO QUE HAY BESO. UEEEEEEEE. APLAUDIDME, ME HA COSTADO MUCHO ESCRIBIR EL CAp.**

**Por cierto muchas gracias a los que lo leéis y a quienes habéis dejado reviews, esto no tendría sentido sin vosotros. Qué peliculero ha quedado, ¿no?**

**HALA A DISFRUTAR**

* * *

**POV DOUGIE**

-Te quiero.- ¿Qué, qué, qué, qué?¿Cómo se atreve a desaparecer todo este tiempo y soltar eso como si nada? Ahora estoy realmente confuso. Joder...

-Yo, Danny. Me tengo que ir. Lo siento.-Me doy la vuelta e intento andar lo más rápido posible. Ahora mismo necesito pensar, y a ser posible, lo más lejos que pueda de él. Mi cabeza tiene que estar lúcida y no tienen que interferir en mis pensamientos esos ojos azules y labios irregulares que acompañados de una sonrisa tímida, me han dicho "te quiero".

-Dougie. Un momento.¿Tienes el mismo número de teléfono?- Asiento cuando le oigo a lo lejos. -Te llamaré, lo prometo. No te voy a perder como tú pensaste que me habías perdido.- Echo a correr al girar la esquina. Mi mundo acaba de darse la vuelta, un giro de 180°. La persona a la que quería, resulta que no está muerta y me ha dicho que me quiere. Pero yo tengo un novio y le quiero con todo mi ser. Puede que Danny esté mintiendo con lo de que me quiere, si ya lo hizo con su muerte, esto no debe ser ningún problema para él. No sé si fiarme o no. Sólo me apetece irme a casa y cogerme un dolor de barriga tremendo por empacharme a chocolate. Chocolate a la taza, chocolate de tableta, tarta de chocolate, sirope de chocolate. Chocolate la medicina y sustituto del amor. Desgraciadamente he quedado con Matt, y aunque no pasara nada si le dijese que me encontraba mal, no lo voy a hacer, porque además de que está esperándome, yo el echo mucho de menos.

Cojo un taxi a Hyde Park porque no me apetece andar más, y eso que ya me quedaba poco. Quiero llegar cuanto antes y me marcho lo más pronto posible. Llego a Hyde Park unos 10 minutos después. Pago y me bajo del coche. Me abro la chaqueta hasta el cuello. La verdad es que hace mucho frío. Culpa de este viento gélido. Me meto las manos en los bolsillos y camino hasta donde Matt me tendría que estar esperando, todo el rato pensando en qué decir o contestar cuando Dan me llame por teléfono para aclarar las cosas. Me tiene que explicar todo, y por qué lo ha hecho.

No hay nadie en el banco donde siempre quedamos. Me siento un rato y hundo mi cabeza en las palmas de mis manos. En ese banco han pasado muchas cosas. Matt me dio nuestro primer beso aquí, también fue dónde me pidió salir y hemos pasado tardes enteras hablando y riendo sobre estas tablas de madera. Pero no ha sido la única persona con las que he pasado buenos ratos. Antes estuvo Michael, el rubito de Southampton, Derek, mi algo más que compañero de mesa en la universidad y Emily y Danny. La última vez que le vi, el día de fin de curso, cuando terminaron las clases, no comimos, porque sabíamos que era el último día. Ese día estuve a punto de declararme, pero no me atreví, sobre todo cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien. Acaricio la superficie del asiento, cierro los ojos y me viene a la mente la tarde en la que nos dedicamos a contar las hojas que caían al suelo, de colores naranjas, rojos y marrones. El número exacto fue 1382, ese número se convirtió luego en nuestra cifra favorita y tenía un gran significado para los tres. Era el número de nuestra amistad, nuestro número de la suerte. Emily y yo prometimos no volver a usarlo cuando supimos de la "muerte" de Danny.

Me vibra el bolsillo. ¿Será Danny? Lo saco y descuelgo sin ni siquiera mirar el número.

-Dougie.- Es Matt. ¡Matt! Dónde se ha metido.- Oye Doug, al final no pude bajar al parque y estoy en casa. ¿Quieres pasarte un rato?- El tono de voz que pone para decir lo último provoca que se me suban los colores.

-Vale. Ahora voy para allá.- No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación de que vamos a hacer algo más que dibujar. Cuelgo y corro hacia la salida, que no me cae muy lejos. Paso por un supermercado para comprar algo y cenar en su casa.

Empieza a llover. ¿De verdad? Me echo una carrera hasta su bloque. La puerta del portal está abierta, entro y subo las escaleras de dos en dos. Me paro en el tercero. Llamo y espero unos segundos. Me deja entrar un Matt en calzonas vaqueras, camiseta blanca de tirantes y una amplia sonrisa.

-¡He traído cena!- Alzo las dos bolsas y se ríe. Me encanta su risa. Las coge y cuelgo mi chaqueta en el radiador para que se seque. Revuelvo mi flequillo para que caigan las gotitas sobrantes. Mientras él lleva la compra a las cocina, entro en el salón y observo el cuadro que está haciendo. Se ve una cafetería que me suena mucho y a través del cristal, entre el gentío, un chico rubio de un increíble parecido a mí con la mirada perdida. ¡Es el día que nos conocimos! Qué bonito detalle estar dibujándolo. Noto unas manos que me abrazan desde atrás. Sonrío sin quitar la vista del óleo.

-¿Te gusta?- Me doy la vuelta.- Porque es para ti.- Entrelazo mis dedos a los suyos. Poniéndome de puntillas le doy un beso tierno de agradecimiento.- Supongo que eso es un sí.- Dice cuando me separo.

-Claro que es un sí. ¿Tú lo has visto? Es precioso.- Le abrazo y me quedo un rato quieto para absorber su calor. Con el frío que hace fuera y lo bien que se está aquí. Apoyo mi nariz en su hombro.- Ummm, qué calentito estás, oye.

-Pues no sé. Será ahora que has llegado tú.- Introduce sus manos por dentro de mi camiseta. Un cosquilleo recorre mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Sí, está muy calentito. Un pastelito calentito a mi entera disposición. Me arrastra hasta el sillón. Se sienta y agarra mi camiseta haciendo que caiga encima de él. Me río en sus labios. Unos labios demasiado apetecibles.- Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

-Yo también, créeme.- Pongo ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y las dejo caer acariciando su torso que sólo está separado de mi por capas de ropa que llevamos. Agarro fuertemente el reposabrazos y ataco sus labios.- Tenía ganas de Matt, ¿sabías?- Me sorprendo a mí mismo de la voz que he puesto. Parece que a él también.

-Te prohibo que vuelvas a poner esa voz.- Me muerdo el labio y pongo cara de corderito degollado. Me acerco a su oído.

-¿Por qué no puedo poner esta voz?- Susurro contra su oreja. Sonrío pícaramente y doy un ligero mordisco al cartílago. Sé que le provoco porque se estremece.

-Porque no me hago responsable de mis actos.- Sujeta mi labio con sus incisivos, y colocando sus manos en mi trasero, me junta más a su cuerpo.- ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? Creo que si hiciese todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, no quedaría ni un trocito de Dougie.

-Podemos probar, a ver qué pasa.- Da pequeños besos y lametones en mis clavículas. Se me escapa un gemidito que le hace sonreír.

-Probemos, pues.- Se quita rápidamente la camiseta dejándome ver su cuerpo. Me echo hacia atrás y me lo como enterito con la mirada. Ni un defecto tiene el chico.

-Ché, ché, ché.- Dio cuando se lanza a quitarme la mía.- Primero tenemos que cenar, que para algo he comprado todo eso. Ya tomaremos luego el postre. Me levanto después de un prolongado "vale" y camino despacio hasta la cocina. Saco las cosas de las bolsas y las pongo sobre la encimera. A parece por la puerta el rey de la casa, sin la camiseta puesta. No le iba a durar mucho puesta, así que...

-Uuuu, pizza. Te has roto la cabeza para elegir qué comer, ¿verdad?- Le quita el plástico de por encima mientras yo abro una tarrina de helado de chocolate blanco y negro.

-No me apetecía cocinar nada y hacía mucho tiempo que no la comía. Por lo menos tres o cuatro meses.- Me meto una cucharada en la boca. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando la saco.-¿Quieres?- Asiente. Con un dedo cojo un poco y cuando va a chuparlo, me lo como yo.

-¡Oye! Era mío. - Me río, pero calla mis carcajadas con un beso.- Sabes a chocolate. Rico, rico.

-Yo siempre estoy rico.- Me como otra cucharada. Pongo la pizza en el horno y lo enciendo.- Parece mentira que no lo sepas.- Continúo atacando la tarrina como un poseso.

- Sí, eso es verdad. Eres todo un manjar.- Pasea su vista por mi cuerpo varias veces. Mientras, yo saco la pizza ya hecha, él apoyado sobre la nevera supervisa cada uno de mis movimientos.

**POV Danny**

Dios, ¿qué hago?¿Se lo digo a Gerard? No, bueno, sí. No, si se lo digo va a cabrearse muchísimo y me la va a liar. No, mejor no se lo digo. No, tengo que decírselo porque como e entere de mala manera me cuelga. ¿Por qué tuve que salir a buscarle? Pero es que mi corazón me lo mandaba, me lo pedía.

Entro en el despacho de Gerard que es el de la derecha del mío. espero que no esté liado en nada importante porque si no, se enfadaría todavía más.

-Gerard.- Quita la mirada de su Mac.- Primero, respira, ¿vale?

-¿Qué ha pasado, Danny? Bueno, ¿qué has liado?.- Respiro varias veces. Me acerco a él y bajo mucho la voz para que no se me oiga.

- Pues, verás, no grites pero...una persona ha averiguado que soy Danny Evans.- Me dejo caer sobre la silla de al lado. Su cara empieza a ponerse roja, como su pelo. Aprieta un bolígrafo y lo rompe por la mitad

* * *

**QUÉ. ¿ERA LO QUE OS ESPERABAIS? JAJAJAA, PROMETÍ BESO, PERO ERA CON MATT, SOY UNA PERRA.**

**Dejadme reviewssss, os los cambio por bandmembers.**

**Si queréis que os avise, soy CeliaPudd y mi fiel friend, PiecesOfMery**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEMOS LLEGADO DE NUEVO, PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, PERO ES LO QUE TIENEN LOS PUÑETEROS EXÁMENES.**

* * *

**Dougie POV**

Comemos la pizza a una velocidad de depredadores, porque lo que realmente deseamos es otra cosa. En cuanto termino de comer el último trozo, mientras me limpio los morros, Matt se levanta y se acerca a la habitación. Me deja solo, sentado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Debo interpretar eso como que me invitas a tu cama?-le pregunto, en tono juguetón.

-Tendrás que venir a averiguarlo-me responde en el mismo tono.

Sonrío y me acerco.

Lo veo tirado encima de la cama, está guapísimo. Me tumbo a su lado para besarlo. Nuestros labios se complementan a la perfección. Por un segundo, me pregunto cómo será besar a Danny. Lo alejo de mi mente en cuanto Matt enreda sus manos en mi cabello, volviéndome loco. Los besos se vuelven más y más frenéticos. Le quito el jersey. Mis manos se han vuelto torpes pero nos apañamos bien. Él me ayuda a desvestirnos pero no dejamos de besarnos y acariciarnos ni en un solo momento.

Me pongo a su altura para que él pueda situarse encima.

-Dougie.-Jadea.

Sonrío. Matt es el que se vuelve loco más fácilmente.

El sexo se prolonga un rato más y, finalmente, termina entre caricias, besos y algún que otro suspiro. Como estamos cansados, no tardamos en dormirnos, abrazados.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando suena un teléfono. Es el mío, sólo yo tendría de tono de llamada Dammit de blink-182. Él es más de Lana del Rey y Lady Gaga y esas cosas que a mí no me gustan nada.

-Dougie, son las...-Mira el despertador y se gira hacia mí.- Son las 10, muy pronto para un fin de semana. Quita esa música.- Enfatiza "esa" y se abraza a mí.

-A ver, osete, me están llamando pero me apresa y no puedo cogerlo, entonces la música esa no parará de sonar.- Me suelta inmediatamente. Salgo de la cama, cojo el móvil y voy al salón en ropa interior.

"Desconocido" aparece en pantalla. Dudo entre cogerlo o no. Últimamente hay mucho pesado suelto con las llamaditas en número oculto. Finalmente lo hago.

-¿Sí?-Pregunto. Una voz familiar no tarda en contestarme.

-Dougie, ¿eres tú?

-Sí, ¿quién eres?- Sospecho que sea Danny. Sonrío para mis adentros. Algo empieza a moverse en mi interior.

-Soy Danny.- La verdad es que quiero hablar con él, pero después de lo que hizo, lo que ME hizo, creo que es mejor colgarle. No tengo muchas ganas de estar otro rato cara a cara hablando con él. ¿Quiero o no? ¡Me estoy haciendo un tremendo lío! Si paso un rato con él, lo más seguro es que acabe dándole un guantazo.

-No me apetece hablar mucho, la verdad.-Escojo la segunda opción.

-Antes de que cuelgues, déjame decirte una cosa. Lo que te dije ayer era verdad, cada palabra. Podemos quedar y te lo explico todo.

-¿Ah sí? Cien por cien cierto, ¿hasta cuando te pregunté en el restaurante si eras Danny Evans y me dijiste que no? Danny, eres un cabronazo, me lo hiciste pasar muy muy mal, y a tus demás seres queridos, pero especialmente a mí.

-Yo pensaba que nadie me quería, joder, que estabais conmigo por pena. Soy un puto desecho social.

-Sí que te queríamos.- Se hace un silencio que corto rápidamente.- Y no eres un desecho.

-Pero Dougie, por favor.- Suplica. Soy capaz de imaginarme su cara al otro lado de la línea y me ablanda un poco.

-¡Que no!

-Por favor, necesito hablarlo contigo. Cuando te dije que no era ese Danny me arrepentí porque pensé que podría no volver a verte. Te he echado muchísimo de menos estos años.

-¿Y por qué no viniste a buscarme?¿Por qué no me llamaste? Tanto te costaba, sólo quería escuchar tu voz, creerme que no habías muerto. Me rompí por dentro, en mil trozos y ahora que tengo el caparazón más o menos recompuesto, no puedes venir a tumbarlo de nuevo como si fuera un castillo de arena. ¡No tienes excusa!- Salgo al balcón porque estoy dando voces y no quiero que Matt venga y encima me vea llorando.

-No podía...Bueno, esta tarde iré al banco donde siempre quedábamos. Estaré sobre las tres. Si quieres venir y saber el por qué de las cosas. Perdonarme si eres capaz, te estaré esperando.

-Ojalá pudiera perdonarte Danny, ojalá.- Cuelgo. Me apoyo contra el cristal de la puerta por dentro del balcón. ¿Qué hago?¿Voy?¿No voy? Quiero perdonarle y para hacerlo tengo que quedar con él para saber la verdad y sus motivos. Joder, es que viene como un fantasma del pasado, y no sé si dejar que pase dentro de mí, que conviva de nuevo conmigo. Pero fue tan impactante. Tengo que ir y cruzarle la cara por todo. Sí, decidido. Iré esta tarde al banco y le dejaré un regalo especial en la mejilla, que precisamente no será un beso.

Vuelvo al dormitorio. Me meto dentro de las sábanas calentitas. Matt me inmoviliza con un de sus abrazos. Soy un asqueroso bipolar, no en el sentido de la enfermedad. Siempre había deseado que no se hubiera muerto, y cuando me entero de que no se suicidó, me enfado. Y tengo motivos para hacerlo. Pero...es Danny, no sé, si lo hizo sería por algo, él jamás me haría daño a propio intento. Me defendía. Recuerdo cuando le salvaba de que le pegasen y venían a darme una paliza. Él se ponía por delante. Le quedaban todavía más moratones y heridas, pero me respondía que le daba igual que le pegasen si era por defenderme y que nunca iba a dejar que me pusieran la mano encima. Recibía por mí y por él. Sólo espero que no haya cambiado, y siga siendo el mismo. Hombre, ha crecido y está más guapo. Jo, está guapísimo, más que nunca. Pero que siga siendo la misma persona es lo que pido, y que el cambiar de identidad no haya afectado a su forma de ser.

-Dougie.- Enreda sus dedos en mi pelo mientras lo dice.- ¿Quién te había llamado antes?- Giro mi cabeza y cuerpo quedándome frente a él.

-Era un amigo, para quedar esta tarde.

-Ammm...Es que como hablabas muy alto y no sé, pensé que estabais discutiendo.

-Sí, pero porque me tenía que devolver algo y decía que no podía contactar conmigo cuando tenía mi número. Excusas...Oye Matt, hoy he soñado una cosa rarísima.- Se extraña, levantando una ceja.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Y qué ha sido esta vez?- dice otra vez, porque mis sueños son de todo menos normales. Miedo me daría saber todo lo que pasa por mi subconsciente

-Pues tú y yo éramos mejores amigos y nos separamos al ir a la universidad. Un día me llegaron noticias de ti, te habías suicidado. Lo pasé fatal, entré en una terrible depresión porque yo te quería, aunque no lo supieses. Pasaron los años y apareciste, bueno, me encontré contigo por casualidad en un restaurante y fui a hablarte porque deseaba que todo hubiera sido mentira.- Me mira sorprendido. Sigo contándolo como si de una historia se tratase.- Me dijiste que no eras esa persona, pero cuando salí del establecimiento me seguiste y empezaste a consolarme por tu propia muerte, me puse a llorar. Dijiste algo propio de ti y me di cuenta de quien eras. ME contestaste que me querías.- Dejo un silencio en el aire al terminar.

-Pues menudo cabronazo que debería ser para hacerte eso, ¿no? Y encima volver y decirte "te quiero" como si nada.- Coincide totalmente con lo que pienso.

-Si el sueño siguiese, Matt, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?- A ver si con su opinión me da una pista sobre lo que hacer.- ¿Perdonarte o no?

-Bueno, primero tendrías que hablar conmigo para ver por qué hice eso. Si es verdad que te quería (en el sueño, en verdad con toda mi alma, rubio), tendría algún motivo para haberlo hecho. Tú deberías intentar comprenderme y yo a ti por el daño que acarrearon mis actos, y, ¡hala! Felices y a comer perdices.- pero en mi vida, querido Matt, no puede ser "felices y a comer perdices" porque tú estás en ella y tendría que elegir entre los dos, cosa que no quiero plantearme jamás.

-Creo que tienes razón. Si me sueño la segunda parte, ya sabré qué hacer.- Sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla.

-Eso espero, no querría perderte.- Me da un beso en la frente y sale de la cama. Lo último que me ha dicho ha sido como un mazazo en mi estómago."No querría perderte". Mis neuronas empiezan a darle vueltas a las cosas. Si perdonase a Danny y volviera a quererle como antes, o más, perdería a Matt, pero si perdiese el contacto con Danny, no me lo perdonaría nunca. No puedo elegir ninguna de las dos opciones, pero sé que al final tendré que elegir. Mi corazón elegirá.

**Danny POV**

He discutido con Gerard. Me ha gritado pero no he dicho nada porque sé que tiene razón. Al fin y al cabo, él no conoce a Dougie. Él no me delataría jamás. No hago caso a sus voces y salgo de su despacho tras la atenta mirada de Tom.

-¿Qué?- Le digo hoscamente.

-¿Un mal día?- Me pregunta amablemente. Me acerco a él y me siento en una esquina de su mesa donde no hay ningún trasto. ¿Por qué tiene un mini-Darth Vader en su mesa? Es un friki. A Dougie le chiflaba la Guerra de las Galaxias, las vi muchísimas veces por él.

-Sí, un poco...

-Se te ve un poco alicaído, ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un café? Yo acabo de terminar una fase de este programa. Tengo la cabeza saturada. Necesito un pequeño descanso.- Asiento con la cabeza y nos ponemos en marcha. Salimos por la puerta, despidiéndonos de Giovanna que estaba allí. Él se sonroja. Le gusta. La verdad es que ella es una persona estupenda. Harían buena pareja.

Vamos al café de al lado, pedimos dos tazas y nos sentamos en la barra.

-A ti te pasa algo. No parece ser por lo de Gerard. Parece más fuerte.- es un máquina este chico. Acierta de pleno.

-Bueno, tiene que ver un poco con él, pero el agujero del huracán no es Gerard precisamente. Más bien, problemas personales.

-Problemas del corazón.- ¿PERO QUÉ?¿Cómo leches lo ha averiguado?¿Es adivino o algo?Me sonrojo y él se ríe.- Ja, tenía razón. Tom nunca se equivoca en estas cosas.

-Bueno, sí, es que...

-Oye, Danny, no hace falta que me cuentes si no quieres, no te voy a obligar, es personal. Si no quieres decirme nada, lo entendería.

-Es que me da un poco de vergüenza, sólo es eso. Bueno, Tom, son las dos y media, tengo que irme a arreglar esos problemas amorosos. Otro día tomamos otro café.

-Vale, Danny. Que te vaya bien. Prepara las palabras que vas a decir, te ayuda a calmarte aunque luego se te olvidan.- Vaya, que tranquilidad me ha entrado de repente.

Salgo de la cafetería deprisa y corro hacia Hyde Park. En veinte minutos estoy allí, en nuestro banco. Tengo diez para pensar qué decirle a Dougie y que me perdone. Tiene que perdonarme. No puedo permitirme esto. He pasado noches contando cosas hasta el 1382, una y otra vez, para despejar mi mente, para borrarle de mi mente, pero no puedo. Yo le quiero demasiado.

Veo una figura rubia caminando hacia mí, protegido por una bufanda y un tierno gorrito de lana. Es él, es Dougie. HA VENIDO. Pensé que no lo haría. Sonrío muhco, aunque él tiene una cara muy amarga. Me entran ganas de abrazarle y no soltarle, jamás.

-Dougie, has venido. No me lo puedo creer, pensaba que no vendrías, pensé que no querías saber nada de mí.- Me doy un abrazo que no corresponde, me separo rápidamente.

-Yo tampoco lo creía.- En el instante en el que cierro los ojos, una mano me golpea la cara.- Lo siento, pero te lo merecías.

* * *

**¿OS HA GUSTADO? MUEJEJEJEJJEJEJEJE **

**DEJAD REVIEWS, PLIIIIIIS**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHHHHHH, LE HA DADO UNA LECHE, ¿QUE PASARÁ EN ESTE CAP?**

**AHORITA LO DESCUBRIRÉIS**

* * *

POV Danny

Me llevo la mano a la mejilla.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque te lo merecías.- Se cruza de brazos y se sienta en el banco. Le imito. Se hace un silencio sepulcral que atrevo a romper.

-¿Por qué me lo merezco?- Se me ocurren un sinfín de porque's y motivos por los que lo ha hecho. Quiero que me cuente su historia. Cómo se sintió todo este tiempo y luego curar sus heridas.

-¡Ah! Pues no sé, como tiene tan poco sentido que lo haya hecho, porque te has portado genial conmigo. Simplemente me pareció que tenías frío y una leche podría calentarte.- Pues me podías haber calentado de otra manera. Vale, sí, estamos en medio de una discusión y está mal que yo haya pensado eso. Lo siento.- Ni que fueses estúpido, Danny. Que hagas mucho el tonto no significa que seas subnormal.

-Perdón. Sé que merecía ese cachetazo. Sé que te tuviste que sentir fatal. Yo también estuve mal, me sentía como una enorme mierda. Por eso, quiero volver a estar contigo.

-A ver, Dan, he venido porque quería saber por qué lo hiciste, así podría perdonarte.- Sonrío al oír "perdonarte".- Ey, que he dicho podría.- No rompas mi felicidad momentánea, por favor.

-Yo también he venido porque quiero que me perdones bueno, lo necesito. Hagamos una cosa. Una ronda de preguntas. Tú preguntas y yo, responderé a todo lo que me sea posible.

-¿Por qué fingiste un suicidio? Es una cosa muy seria. Emily y yo nos prometimos olvidar, ¡hasta cambiamos el número 1382 que era muy especial por otros dos simplones como el 9 y el 5! Y antes de que respondas, otra pregunta, ¿olvidaste ese número?

-Fingí el suicidio porque mi vida era una mierda, a la universidad a la que fui seguía habiendo mucha gente del instituto, y me seguían haciendo bullying. Tú ya no estabas allí para darme fuerza. Cada vez iba cayendo más, y la subida me costaba más esfuerzo. Me hice amigo de un chico rico que estudiaba la misma carrera que yo, me llevaba dos años. Me dijo que si lo estaba pasando así, ¿por qué no fingía suicidarme y me cambiaba de universidad? Trazamos un plan, al acabar el curso, me "suicidaría", él me conseguiría una nueva identidad y nos iríamos a Dublín, los dos juntos, a terminar nuestros estudios. También fue difícil coger mis papeles y cambiarlos de apellido, procedencia y demás para poder ser admitido. Nuestro verano se baso en eso.- Tomo un pequeño descanso y me voy pensando la respuesta a la segunda pregunta.- El número de mi bloque es el 1382, vivo en el décimo tercero piso, en la letra H, la octava del abecedario, al número dos no le pude encontrar sitio. Creo que eso aclara tus dudas.- Se queda sorprendido. Me costó mucho convencer al dueño anterior de que se mudara. Tuve que desembolsar bastante dinero.

-Guau.- Me sonrojo.- Pero aún no estás exento de culpa, querido Danny.- ¡Me ha dicho querido! Oh, dios. Parezco una puñetera colegiala.- ¿Por qué no pensaste en el daño que harías a la gente que te quería?

-Lo que te dije por teléfono era cierto, Dougie. Pensaba que erais mis amigos por pena. Que al ir a la universidad os olvidaríais de mí.

-¿De verdad crees que me iba a olvidar de ti, cacho subnormal?

-Sí.

-Sólo te voy a hacer una última pregunta. Lo que me dijiste ayer, antes de que me fuera, ¿era verdad?

-¿A que te refieres?- Sé perfectamente a que se refiere, pero quiero que lo diga.

-Que si es verdad, que si el "te quiero" que me dijiste es verdadero. Dime que no fue una estratagema para que aceptase a hablar contigo.

-Sí, es verdad.

-Eso es un "es verdad" para que me calle y me lo creo, o es un "es verdad" de corazón.

-Es un "es verdad" cierto, un "es verdad" de corazón. Un "es verdad" que me escuece el alma, porque yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti, pero no lo sabía: alguien dijo alguna vez que no sabemos lo que tenemos, hasta que lo perdemos. Esa persona dio en el clavo. Nos separamos y me sentí solo, muy solo. Hice amigos como el chico rico, pero no era lo mismo. Seguía teniendo un agujero en mi corazón. Ahí me di cuenta de que te quería, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, que sin esa personilla rubia y alegre, yo no era nada. Que yo te quería. Entonces apareciste, y contigo la oportunidad de rellenar mi corazón y quiero luchar porque eso ocurra. Doug, yo te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie.

-Oh, Danny.- Sonríe y una lagrimilla, supongo que por la escenita, se desliza al salir de sus ojos grises,. Joder, eso ha sido precioso. Jamás pensé que me pudieras querer así. ¿A que lo dices otra vez?- Me pone pucheritos.

-Te quiero, Dougie, te amo.- En un rápido movimiento me acerco a él y lo beso. Le pillo por sorpresa y tarda en reaccionar. Cuando lo hace, no me rechaza, lo que me sorprende.- Se junta más a mi cuerpo, agarrándome por el cuello. Mis brazos, rodean su pequeña cintura. Profundizamos el beso y yo cuelo mis dedos por debajo de su chaqueta, atravesando un jersey que había debajo. Se estremece al entrar en contacto las dos pieles, una helada y la otra, ardiendo. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento. Me encuentro en una nube de placer, y sólo degustando sus labios. Me separo dulcemente succionando al final un poco.

POV Dougie

Me ha besado. ¡Oh, dios mío! Lo que yo soñaba cuando estaba en el instituto. Le volvería a pegar, pero no puedo, después de lo que me ha dicho. Ha sido precioso y y y...Sí que me quería después de todo. Hice bien al venir aquí. ¡No! Esto es, le he puesto los cuernos a Matt. ¿Qué hago? Yo no soy así, como una fresca que se va liando con todos. No, esto es diferente, Danny no es como los demás. Tengo miedo de que me vuelva a robar el corazón, y el problema, es que ya lo ha agarrado muy fuerte, sólo falta que tire.

-No, no, no tenía que haber hecho eso.- Digo levantándome del banco.- No, no, no, no.- Caino de un lado al otro. Él me mira raro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se levanta el también.- ¿Tan mal beso?- Viene hasta donde estoy- ¿Eh?¿Qué pasa?

-Dios, Danny. ¡Que yo tengo novio!- Se le abren los ojos como platos.

-Perdón, yo, yo no sabía nada. No pretendía que le pusieras los cuernos a tu novio.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, joder. Soy yo, soy una persona horrible.- Agacho la cabeza.

-¡Qué vas a ser tú una mala persona, anda! Eres la mejor que conozco.- Me agarra de la barbilla y me sube la cabeza hacia arriba.

-Pero esas cosas no se pueden hacer. Tú no tienes culpa porque no sabías nada. Yo podía haber parado, pero no lo hice. Soy un asco. Pero no sé por qué no paré, Dan. Algo o me dejaba.- Me giré, dándole la espalda.- Creo que me voy a ir. Lo siento mucho.

-Por favor, Doug.- Me abraza por la espalda.- No te vayas para siempre. No quiero perderte, otra vez.- Me da un tierno beso en el cuello que me eriza la piel.

-No te preocupes Danny. Estaremos en contacto. Lo que no puedo hacerte es prometerte que estaremos juntos. Es pero que lo entiendas. Adiós.- Me voy en dirección a casa de Matt.

Cuando iba llegando, cambio de opinión y me voy a casa. No me apetece verle y tener que actuar como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Ya de paso trabajo algo en el caso.

Abro la puerta de casa y siento una llamarada de calor que me da en la cara, la calefacción. Dejo la chaqueta en el perchero y me siento en la silla del comedor. Enciendo el ordenador. Uy, tengo un mensaje. Lo abro.

_Más te vale no descubrir nada, porque puede que alguien caiga por el camino._

¿Es una amenaza?¿Quién coño habrá sido?Tranquilo, Doug. Ha sido un graciosillo, no puedes prestar atención a estas cosas. No tienen sentido y me retrasarían en mi búsqueda.

Me levanto a por un café. Meto la taza en el microondas para calentarlo. DANNY. Dios, Danny ha vuelto, eso significa que el principal sospechoso de las muertes es él. No, él no puede ser. Él...Pero, ¿por qué otro motivo necesita haber cambiado de identidad?

* * *

**SINCERAMENTE, NO ME APETECÍA ESCRIBIR NADA MÁS EN ESTE Y QUIERO DEJAR AHÍ LA INTRIGA DE QUÉ PASARÁ.**

**SÍ, SÉ QUE ES MÁS CORTO, PEEERO, **

**HUBO BESO! *aplausos***


	8. Chapter 8

**MUEJEJEJEJEJE. AQUÍ LLEGA UN CAPÍTULO MÁS. YA ESTABA ESCRITO HACE UNOS CUANTOS DÍAS PERO YO NO TENÍA EL ORDENADOR PARA SUBIR, ASÍ QUE... LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE LO HE SUBIDO, ¿NO? PUES YA ESTÁ.**

**EL SUEÑO ES UNA FLIPADA TREMENDA. ¿SOMOS CRUELES? NAH...**

**PUES ESO, ¡A LEER, PERCEBES!**

* * *

**POV Dougie**

Dios mío. No puedo imaginarme que Danny sea el asesino. Él no es así, o...al menos él no era así. Que mate no está bien, aunque si lo hace como venganza no es tan malo, ¿no? ¡Dougie, eso fuera de tu cabeza! Matar siempre está mal. Encima no es que sea un simple disparo o apuñalamiento, es que ¡parece jugar con la víctima! Es cruel. Ahora, que él lo hiciese, es más lógico a que haya otra persona detrás de los asesinatos, porque sólo había tres personas que "querrían venganza" o que "podrían tener rencor a esas personas". Esos tres somos Emily, Danny y yo. Ni Emily ni yo lo habíamos hecho. Es que todo apunta que sería el pecoso. Él no puede ser, con esos ojitos azules que paran el mundo, esas pequitas de color canela, los pequeños ricitos. ¿¡Pero qué digo!? Yo estoy con Matt. Mente, te me relajas, por favor. Tengo que alejar mis sentimientos para poder verlo todo con claridad. Creo que me voy a dormir, para esclarecer mis ideas, pero duchándome antes.

Recojo las cosas, dejando todo como estaba y me marcho al baño. Abro el grifo y dejo correr el agua para que llegue la caliente antes. Me miro al espejo. Sacudo la cabeza para que se coloque el flequillo.

-Que vida más normal llevas, ¿eh, Poynter?- Le digo sarcásticamente el otro yo que veo enfrente.- Sólo falta que huyas del país porque tus propios compañeros te buscan.- Me río. El vaho lo empaña todo y dejo de observar a mi reflejo.

Tras pasar un cuarto de hora largo, básicamente sumergido en mis pensamientos, salgo de la ducha. Me enrollo una toalla a la cintura y camino hasta mi dormitorio, dejando un rastro de gotitas por el parqué. Me pongo el pijama y me abandono mentalmente entre las sábanas, con la compañía de Morfeo.

_Sigo corriendo por callejón intentando dejarle atrás, pero no puedo, tampoco confundirle. Me duelen las piernas de correr en esta maratón sin fin. Hemos dejado tras nuestro paso numerosas calles y avenidas, pero no paramos. El corazón me late descontroladamente y temo que explote. Sin dejar de mover mis extremidades doloridas, me llevo una mano al pecho, pero con mi respiración acelerada, no puedo sentir el bombeo del músculo principal._

_Cada vez hay menos luz. ¡Oh no! Joder, ¡no hay salida! Se acaba. Miro asustado pero no encuentro ninguna escalera de emergencias ni nada. No por favor. Tengo que encontrar una escapatoria. Giro sobre mí mismo con esa esperanza._

_-¿A dónde vas, Dougie? Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- Se me acerca despacio, hablando con un tono de voz que me pone los pelos de punta. Me echo hacia atrás y choco con el frío muro que impide mi huida.- ¿Estás intentando huir de mí? Uy, na na na na. Yo no te voy a hacer nada pollito.- Le miro desconfiadamente mientras se acerca más y más.- No te voy a hacer daño.- Acaricia mi mejilla con un brillo en sus iris azules de maldad.- Daño es un concepto que se queda corto para lo que vas a sufrir.- Me regala una sonrisa macabra. Salgo a correr, pero me alcanza y me lanza una patada a los gemelos que me hace caer._

_-Déjame en paz, Danny. ¡ No te he hecho nada!- Se echa sobre mí e impacta su puño en mi mandíbula. Múltiples gotas vuelan de mi boca.- ¿Por qué lo haces?- Sollozo y una lágrima recorre mi mejilla, no por el dolor físico, si no, por el mental que me produce que me haga esto la persona a la que yo amaba._

_-¿Que por qué?¿QUÉ POR QUÉ?- Me chilla como un poseso. Ataca mi rostro con más golpes que dejarán bastantes moratones. No paro de sangrar por la boca y nariz, pero no puedo defenderme. Me agito pero no sirve de nada. Me agarra de los hombros y me zarandea. Consigo darle con la palma de mi mano en su mejilla derecha y se levanta. Me agarra por el cuello de mi camiseta, obligándome a ponerme de pie.- ¿Qué por qué, Dougie?- Un gancho en mi estómago hace que me caiga de rodillas. Mi corazón despedazado se ahoga en las lágrimas que derramo, junto con mi sangre. No podéis imaginaros como me siento. Es un infierno. Ojalá acabe ya._

_-Danny...- Digo suplicante, mirándole a los ojos.- Yo te quería.- Vuelve hasta mi posición y me agarra de los pelos.- YO TE QUERÍA. MIRA EN QUÉ TE HAS CONVERTIDO.- Le escupo. Se limpia la cara con la manga de su chaqueta. Me mira con odio y no puedo mantener el contacto visual. No puedo soportar que me mire así. No puedo ver ese sentimiento en ESOS ojos. Me echo a llorar.- Danny no.- Me suelta y me pongo de pie._

_-Tú no me querías, simplemente me usabas como los demás. ¡Soy un asqueroso objeto que pasa de unas manos a otras! No tengo valor, nunca lo tuve. Tú me adoptaste temporalmente, hasta que te cansaste de mí.- Habla bajito. Al decir eso algo se me revuelve en el estómago. Me pulveriza el corazón y, no sabiendo por qué, le abrazo. No se mueve y no le suelto.- No me toques. No tienes el más mínimo aprecio por mí, sólo quieres salvarte el pellejo. Además, me manchas de sangre.- Me dice con desprecio. Me aparta de un empujón._

_- ¡A ti no hay quien te entienda, joder! ¡No me quiero aprovechar de ti! MALDIJE TODOS LOS DÍAS QUE NO ESTUVE A TU LADO Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE TE HICIERON DAÑO, ¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE TE QUERÍA, COÑO. ¿TAN DIFÍCIL ES DE ENTENDER? Y ESTOY EMPEZANDO A PENSAR QUE ES MEJOR QUE ME MATES PORQUE POR LO VISTO JAMÁS ME QUISISTE Y SI ME MANTUVE FUE GRACIAS A TU AMOR.- Tengo chorretones salados por toda mi cara. Sigo dictándole mis sentimientos.- Nada fue mentira. Nunca te usé. Yo te quería, y, creo que aún sigo haciéndolo porque no es normal que todo esto me esté doliendo sólo en el corazón. No me duelen tus golpes, me duelen tus actos. Y si es verdad que no me quieres, mátame. Termina con esta agonía sacada de un libro de romanticismo. Mátame, no quiero vivir au me odias. Si no me matas tú, me suicidaré yo mismo._

_-¿Sabes lo peor de todo? Que no puedo creerte y que yo también te quiero.- Solloza y choca su frente con la mía.- Tú no quieres vivir, yo, tampoco.-No puedo creer que me ames, y, me gustaría. Pero ni siquiera puedo creer que a alguien le importe este trozo de basura humana.- Saca una pistola de su bolsillo derecho y otra del izquierdo. Con sus manos temblorosas, coloca una en su cabeza y otra en la mía, con los dedos índices al lado de los gatillos._

_-Danny, ya que no te crees mi amor aquí, hazlo cuando estemos en el cielo.- Se echa a llorar y le tiemblan aún más las manos.- Por favor.- Poso mis labios en los suyos que están salados y hacen una mezcla con los míos recubiertos de sangre.- No te olvidaré. Aún te quiero.- De repente todo se hace negro tras un fuerte sonido._

Me despiertan un líquido que se desliza sobre mis mejillas y me cae por el cuello; tardo unos momentos en darme cuenta de que eran mis propias lágrimas. Me seco la cara con el dorso del brazo y me revuelvo el pelo, incómodo.

¿Sería capaz Danny de hacerme algo así? Si de verdad era un asesino… ¿me haría tanto daño como en mi sueño?

No paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza y es entonces cuando decido llamar a Emily. En cuanto contesta al teléfono, le digo si podemos quedar para hablar de un asunto muy urgente. Quedamos una hora y media más tarde, en un café al que nos gusta ir siempre que podemos.

Cuando llego, ella ya está allí sentada, rodeando con las manos un vaso de café con leche. Le doy dos besos y me siento. Pido un café bien cargado (todavía noto la mente nublada tras mi pesadilla) y busco una buena manera de empezar la conversación, aunque es ella quien, finalmente, me pregunta:

-Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

-De Danny, Danny Evans.

Entonces, le cuento todo, exceptuando mis dudas respecto a mis sentimientos. Desde que Danny Evans está vivo hasta el sueño de esta noche.

-Dougie, no sé. El Danny que yo conocí no sería capaz de hacer algo así pero, si dices que ha cambiado tanto… Está claro que Danny tiene motivos para querer venganza pero eso no justifica lo que está haciendo, si es que él es el asesino.

-Yo tampoco lo creía capaz pero… Ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que no es el mismo Danny que nosotros conocíamos.

-Sé que será difícil para ti, pero deberías alejarte de él. Aunque sólo sea por un tiempo. No quiero que te pase nada.

-Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos. Creo que le pediré a Matt salir unos días de la ciudad o algo así, no lo sé –sacudo la cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato, nos despedimos. Emily me hace prometerle que tendré cuidado, haga lo que haga.

**POV Danny**

Es de noche. Estoy muerto de frío y tengo las manos congeladas. Joder. Hay que ver lo difícil que es hacer justicia, ahora entiendo por qué hay tan poca en este mundo. Son más de las cinco de la mañana y llevo dos días sin dormir, pero me encuentro despejado como una rosa. Me enderezó cuando veo que el portal se abre y mi siguiente objetivo sale.

Se llama Dylan. Lo miro y noto el peso de la pistola en el bolsillo del abrigo. Me da seguridad. Le dejo que vaya un par de pasos por delante y lo sigo. Va justo hacia donde tengo aparcada la furgoneta de la empresa, que uso para este tipo de cosas. Cuando llegamos a la altura de mi coche, compruebo que no hay nadie, aunque es un barrio prácticamente desierto. Me acerco en un par de zancadas y lo golpeo en la sien con la culata de la pistola. Se cae redondo. Abro el portón de la furgoneta y lo meto dentro, sin ningún miramiento. Compruebo que el suelo está limpio, es decir, que no se le haya caído la cartera al zopenco este y arranco.

Conduzco hasta una vieja nave que tenemos alquilada Gerard y yo desde hace tiempo. Saco a Dylan y lo tiro al suelo, tras atarlo.

Tarda un rato en despertarse y mientras, me limpio las uñas.

Se despierta gimoteando. Cobarde de mierda.

-¿Qué, ahora ya no eres tan valiente, eh, cabrón?-le doy una patada en el costado.

-¿Quieres dinero? Te daré todo lo que tengo pero, por favor, no me hagas daño-lloriquea.

-Es muy tarde para pedirme eso, ¿no crees? Hijo de puta- le escupo, con rabia.

-Espera… tú eres… ¿Evans? ¿Danny?

-El mismo. Me alegra ver que me recuerda- sonrío.

-Oye, tío, lo siento, pensaba que estabas muerto, dijeron que tú… Da igual, por favor, déjame irme y no te denunciaré a la policía, por favor, no abriré la boca…

-Por supuesto que no lo harás- contesto, con calma, sacando la pistola de manera que no pueda verla y acercándome a él.

-¿Ves? Siempre fuiste un buen tío, eh- ríe, nervioso.

-Y tú un hijo de puta- le propino otra patada.

-Ahhh- gime- Te lo suplico, por favor.

-Nos veremos en el infierno- le digo mientras aprieto el gatillo contra su cabeza.

Sonrío y guardo la pistola.

Uno menos.

* * *

**¿QUÉ TAL? ¿DE ACUERDO A VUESTRAS EXPECTATIVAS? **

**(sigo sin sabes por qué escribo en mayúsculas esto...)**

**AAAAAAAADIOS, PODÉIS DEJAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES ABAJO EN UN BOTONCICO, BUENO, UN ÁREA QUE SI CLICAS O PONES TU DEDO SOBRE ELLA TE APARECE UN RECUADRO EN EL QUE PUEDES ESCRIBIR QUÉ TE HA PARECIDO ESTO. POR FAVOR, OPINIONES SINCERAS. DECID TODO LO QUE OS HAYA PASADO POR LA CABESA. **


End file.
